


blanca

by alaalarawan (Sakamichi)



Category: Goyo: Ang Batang Heneral (2018)
Genre: F/F, Insecurity, age gap
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 06:31:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17198333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakamichi/pseuds/alaalarawan
Summary: may puting buhok na si Felicidad





	blanca

**Author's Note:**

> Short felidios fic for my secret elf @imcheeseka on twitter #putukanmas

"Feli, tignan mo."

Marahang iniangat ni Felicidad ang kanyang paningin, mula sa tinatahing disenyo tungo sa mukha ng kanyang irog.

Rosas dapat ang kanyang itatahi -- tatlong malalaking pulang rosas sa gilid ng isang puting panyo, napalilibutan ng ilang maliliit na luntiang dahon. Ngunit magkukulang ang kanyang pulang sinulid, at kulang na ang kanyang oras para dumayo pa sa susunod na bayan upang bumili nang bagong matitingkad na sinulid.

Kaya ngayo'y maliliit na sampaguita na lamang ang kanyang itinatahi sa panyo. Sampaguitang puti, na pinagdudugtong nang itim na sinulid (paubos na rin ang kanyang berde), sa bawat sulok ng panyong puti rin. Maganda naman ang naisip niyang disenyo, ngunit nagtatampo pa rin siya sa sariling nakalimot bumili nang bagong mga sinulid ilang linggo bago ang Pasko.

Kalmado at maingat ang galaw ng mga kamay dahil sa hirap magtahi sa kasalukuyan niyang posisyon. Nakahiga si Felicidad, ang ulo'y kalung-kalong ng mga binti ng minamahal na si Remedios.

Marahan nitong sinusuklay-suklay ang kanyang mahabang buhok, habang humuhuni nang isang awit na pamilyar kay Felicidad, kahit na hindi niya maisip sa ngayon ang ngalan ng himnong iyon.

Tinignang diretso ni Felicidad si Remedios. Malaki at pilya ang ngiti sa kanyang mga labi.

"Anong ipapakita mo, Remedios?"

"Ito," mabilis na sagot nito,

sabay ang mabilis ding paghatak nito sa isang hibla ng kanyang buhok.

"Rem-- Aray," banggit niyang gulát, muntik nang mabitiwan ang karayom at panyo sa kanyang mga kamay. "Anong mayroo--"

Itinaas ni Remedios ang hinatak na buhok at ipinakita sa harap ni Felicidad.

"Abuela ka na, mahal."

Napasimangot si Felicidad. Tinagkang abutin ang isang hibla ng puting buhok na hawak ni Remedios, ngunit mas maliksi ang kanyang kasintahan.

"Remedios!" Mahina ngunit madiin ang kanyang pagkakabanggit sa pangalan nito. "Masama ang bumunot nang puting buhok, alam mo ba! Dadami lamang sila!"

Hagikhik ang isinagot sa kanya ni Remedios. "Matanda ka na, Feli, naniniwala ka pa rin sa kasabihang 'yan?"

Bahagyang nasaktan si Felicidad sa narinig, hindi dahil sa kinukutya nang kanyang kasintahan ang kanyang paniniwala, bagkus sa patuloy nitong pagpaparinig sa kanyang edad.

"Ang aking ama, noong ako'y maliit pa, binabayaran ako nang limang centimo para sa bawat isang uban na aking nakukuha sa kanyang buhok."

Walang imik doon si Felicidad.

Bumangon siya mula sa pagkakahiga sa nakatiklop na mga binti ni Remedios, inayos ang kanyang kagamitan sa pagtatahi, akmang aalis mula sa komportableng puesto nila sa ilalim nang isang malaking puno ng mangga.

"Sandali, Feli, saan ka pupunta?"

Mabilis na kumilos si Remedios upang mapigil ang nagtatampong dalaga. Madiin ang hawak niya sa isang braso nito, upang hindi makaalis nang bigla.

"Hindi naman kita sinisingil nang limang centi--"

"Ang mga abuela, na gaya ko, hindi ba? ay walang panahon at sigla upang magbabad sa araw kasama ang isang isip-batang tulad mo." Mapait na sagot ni Felicidad.

"H-Ha, Feli, nagbibiro lamang ako--"

"Hindi nakakatuwa ang biro mo, Remedios."

Nangingilid na ang tubig sa mga mata ni Felicidad, kaya't mabilis niyang inangat ang mga braso (maging ang brasong kanina'y hawak ni Remedios) upang punasan ang nagbabadyang mga luha.

"Alam mo naman kung gaano kalaki ang agwat ng edad natin, hindi ba?" Nagpupunas pa rin ng luha, may kasamang hikbi ang mga salita ni Felicidad. "Nahihirapan na akong isipin kung karapat-dapat nga ba ako sa'yo, idagdag pang higit akong mas matanda...

"Natatakot ako, Remedios, na isang araw ay gumising ka't mapagtantong ang hanap mo pala'y hindi isang matandang dalaga tulad ko, kundi isang matipunong sundalo na 'di hamak mas malapit sa edad mo--"

Napigil ang iba pang sasabihin ni Felicidad nang bigla siyang yakapin ni Remedios.

"Lo siento. Paumanhin, mahal. H-Hindi ko alam. Hindi ko alam na' yan pala ang tumatakbo sa isip mo tuwing binibiro kita sa edad mo. Paumanhin, hindi na mauulit."

Ilang segundo pang hinayaan ni Felicidad ang kanyang kasintahan na nanghihingi ng kapatawaran dahil sa isang birong hindi pala ayon sa kanyang gusto.

Nang lumipas pa ang ilang minutong nakakulong pa rin si Felicidad sa mahigpit na yakap ni Remedios, marahan niya itong itinulak palayo.

"Basta't hindi mo na uulitin, mahal."

Mabilis ang naging pagtango ni Remedios.

Tumalikod si Felicidad, naglakad papalayo.

"Ayaw mo nang bumalik dito sa kandungan ko, mahal?"

"Parang kailangan ko nang magpahinga sa loob, hija. Masakit na ang balakang ng abuelang ito."

"Feli! 'Wag ka nang magtampo, uy!"


End file.
